Magnetic recording systems (such as tape recording systems) record bits of information on a magnetic medium using a write/read head composed of write and read transducers. During both write and read operations, the recording heads need to be positioned accurately relative to recording data tracks of the magnetic medium. This is achieved by controlling the position of the write/read head in reference to servo marks prewritten on the magnetic medium. The position accuracy of the write/read data elements relative to data tracks strongly depends on the amplitude of the servo readback system. Present methods of writing servo marks increase readback amplitude at the cost of introducing undesirable pulses into the readback signal. These undesirable pulses can result in poor positioning of the read/write head causing data read errors. Alternatively, present methods of writing servo marks require pre-erasure of the servo tracks, which add another step into the servo mark writing process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.